Fenton Annoys TV
by kirbykid13
Summary: This takes place during "The Crying Dame" as it is revealed Lily's toy may be not only driving the Loud House crazy. Couldn't think of a good title.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

In order to get Lily to stop crying, the Loud kids give her Lori's favorite music toy Fenton the Feel Better Fox who looked like a creepy Bubsy but only with a fuscia coat. The song made Lily feel better, but it drove the Loud kids crazy.

One day Lana and Lola were on the couch watching TV. On the television was Teen Titans GO.

"Why are you watching this? This is garbage," Lola ranted.

"There was nothing on," Lana replied.

The television showed the Teen Titans in their home just being their stupid selves.

 _Starfire: Ah, the bright sun has made the sky go from dark blue to light blue._

 _Raven: That's called daytime_

 _Robin: It changed colors like that to represent how awesome I am!(Robin flexes his muscles)_

 _Beast Boy was in his underwear along with Cyborg watching TV and eating waffles._

 _Beast Boy: I love underwear waffles!_

 _Cyborg: Me too! Now let rot our minds with worthless entertainment!_

As the twins were watching, they started to hear Fenton singing again.

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

"Dang it! That annoying song is playing again, make it stop!" Lola screamed.

Lana just tried to plug her ears with her fingers, and for some reason the Teen Titans heard that song too.

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

 _Beast Boy: What is that annoying sound?_

 _Robin: I don't know, but it's driving me crazy!_

 _The Teen Titans were losing their patience_

 _Starfire: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_

 _Starfire used her powers to drag everyone off the planet into outer space where none of her friends could breathe._

 _Cyborg: Starfire, our friends can't breathe in space, and we can still hear it!_

 _Starfire: You're right, we're not far enough, we got to get farther!_

 _Starfire used her powers to drag everyone and throw them and herself into the sun, and then a message appears on the screen saying SORRY KIDS, TEEN TITANS ARE DEAD._

" _Sorry kids, Teen Titans are dead," a voice said until the screen changed to black presenting the words THE END._

Lincoln walks in the living room covering his ears from Fenton the Fox. He noticed the screen on TV that read THE END.

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

"That's the second show to run away from Fenton today," Lincoln said.

"Wait, who else got scared off by Fenton?" Lana asked.

"The cast of Pokemon XYZ," Lincoln answered.

 _Flashback_

Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching Pokemon, and it showed a scene where Team Rocket was taking away Ash's Pikachu on a crane arm.

 _Ash: Team Rocket! Give back Pikachu!_

 _Jessie &James&Meowth: (Laughing)_

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

 _Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were standing there listening while Jessie, James, and Meowth did the same thing as the song kept playing._

 _Clemont: It's so annoying!_

 _James: Jessie!_

 _Meowth: You got to do something about that baby song!_

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

 _Ash: Screw this! Team Rocket you can take Pikachu, I'm done with this Pokemon Master crap!_

 _Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU(Dear Arceus, I don't care, just get me away from that annoying song)_

 _Ash then grabs Serena and kisses her on the lips_

 _Serena: Ash?_

 _Ash: Serena, we're going out whether these people like it or not! Besides all we do is help random nobodys!_

 _End Flashback_

"Yep, it's official, anyone in house or on TV is going to be driving us crazy," Lola said, "Speaking of which I got to turn on the Kardashians quick!" Lola screamed.

 _Cheer up baby don't you cry_

 _No more tears its cheer up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy happy happy_

Fenton was so annoying it even drove away Teen Titans GO and the Pokemon Anime.

 **THE END**

 **PS: I also don't own Teen Titans GO or Pokemon**


End file.
